dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Henson VS Walt Disney/Rap Meanings
'Jim Henson:' Time to see here what Walter brings, (Jim is ready to see what Walt (Walter) brings to this battle) cause your raps are uselss when i'm pulling the strings (Jim then says Walt's raps are useless when Jim is "Pulling The Strings" or controlling this battle. This also references Jim being a puppeteer.) I grew up on the Sesame Street and into the Dog City, ("I grew up on the street" is telling someone you lived rough. Jim says he grew up on Sesame Street, a show that included his puppetry. He also references Dog City, a episode special in The Jim Henson Hour.) messing with me son? HA! you must be so gritty. (Jim is calling Walt brave for trying to face him) but first off i'm in shock of your hatrid of the jews, (Walt Disney was rumored to be Anti-Semitic or hatred of the jews in which Jim Henson finds its shcoking) so shocking better send it in a flash to the muppet news. (Jim was so shocked that he's gonna put it on the Muppet News. Muppet News Flash is a segment in The Muppet Show.) they say you were cryogenically frozen at some carribean rides, (A Famous Walt Disney Rumor is that he is actually cryogenically frozen inside the Pirates of The Carribean Rides.) Well unlike Oswald, Your not lucky when it comes to rhymes. (Oswald The Lucky Rabbit is a character created by Disney. Jim says unlike Oswald's name, Walt won't be so lucky in this rap.) 'Walt Disney:' Yeah Right! When it comes to me i'm a Riverbottom Nightmare! (Disney doesn't agree with Jim and says he's a nightmare in raps. This also references The Riverbottom Nightrmare Band from Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas) All you've been doing since High School is become some lame puppeteer! (Jim has been doing puppeteering since HIgh School and Walt says that is really depressing.) You shouldn't have entered my magic kingdom, (The Magic Kingdom is four theme parks created by Disney, Disney warns Henson not to enter because....) cause when it comes to puppeteers, I outrap them and sting them! (....Disney would own him in the fight.) Taking you anywhere from Space Mountain to Haunted Mansion (Walt Disney would take Henson to any of the Disneyworld rides such as Space Mountain and Haunted Mansion.) Take your streets down and add it to my Disneyworld Expansion (Walt says he's gonna take Sesame Street down and add it to Disneyworld. This also references how Disney bought Marvel.) Shatter your Dark Crystal all over out walk of fame, (Walt would shatter The Dark Crystal, a movie made by Henson, all over The Hollywood Walk of Fame which features both Jim and Walt.) Mahna Mahna all you want but your still pretty lame. (One of the most famous Muppet sketches was Mahna Mahna, but Walt says it as blabber and tells Jim he can blabber all he wants but is still lame.) 'Kermit The Frog:' HI Ho! Kermit The Frog Here! Jim's best puppets, (Kermit Introduces himself and The Muppets) 'Gonzo:' For our next trick, Walt will get pwned by The Muppets! (Gonzo says that Walt would get dominated by them.) 'Ernie:' With my rubber duckie we can simply observe, ' ''(Ernie is known for his rubber duck as he watches Disney.) '''Bert: That today's battle is brought to you by the letter S for SERVED! ' ''(Sesame Street usually had the letter of the day as he uses S in served, meaning they dominate at rap.) Big Bird , The Count , Cookie Monster , and Fozzie Bear : 'We got parades, Billions of Dollars, Cookies, and comedy Waka Waka! ' (Sesame Street usually appears in The Macy's Thanksgiving Parade, The Muppets are worth millions if not billions, Cookie Monster eats a ton of cookies, and Fozzie includes his comedy along with his phrase "waka waka".) Oscar The Grouch and Miss Piggy : 'you may have oscars but you forgot me,don't worry, I'LL SOCK 'EM! ' (Disney has the most oscars but Oscar The Grouch says Disney forget him since they have the same name. Miss Piggy also threatens to beat up Disney.) Gobo : 'Send you to Fraggle Ro- ' (Gobo then says he will send Disney to Fraggle Rock but...) Guy Smiley : '''Sorry Gobo, but its BEAT THE TIME! (Guy Smiley interrupts Gobo as it is Beat The Time, a segment on Sesame Street on a Game Show to gather many things in less then a minute.) With Guy Smiley here to see if Walt Disney can make some good rhymes! ' ''(Guy introduces himself and challenges Disney to see if he can perform a good rap.) Mickey and Minnie Mouse : 'haha its mickey, and Minnie at his side! ' (Mickey and Minnie introduces himself) Donald Duck and Goofy : 'with the disney crew, We'll turn the tides! ' (Donald and Goofy say that the Disney characters will have their side win.) Snow White and Uncle Remus : 'we went from snow white... to the song of the south. ' (Disney's first big film was Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs and one of the last Disney films by Walt Disney himself was The Song of The South.) Baloo : 'But now we make billions thanks to Frozen and Wreck-It Ralph ' (Baloo says Disney still is big today thanks to hit films such as Frozen and Wreck-It Raplh.) Pinocchio : 'We admit it, when it comes to death we both so some respect, ' (When Henson died, Disney animators drew a few comics including a pic of a sad Kermit and Mickey looking at a sunset together.) Mary Poppins : 'But we have creativity, you just destroy your sets! ' (Poppins says while Disney is creative, Henson basically destorys his sets and props, which often happens in The Muppet Show.) Chernabog : 'You only have grumps, try to add some villainy! ' (Jim Henson's work usually doesn't contain villains higher then just grumps like Oscar The Grouch or Statler and Waldorf. Chernabog recommends to do that) Winnie The Pooh : 'You lost Henson Crew, now give us some honey! ' (Winnie The Pooh says since Henson lost, he must give Pooh some honey, a thing Pooh loves.) Chuck Jones : '''Hello Chuck Jones here, gonna beat all of you! (Chuck Jones introduces himself.) Got myself prepared with The Looney Tune Crew! (Jones has brought back up) Disney, thinking your better then me? HA! AS IF! (Chuck disbelieves that Disney would beat him) And Henson's Rap they are worse then Labyrinth! ' ''(Labyrinth was a film that had recieved mixed review however, Jones says Jim's raps are worse than that.) Bugs Bunny : '''Ehhh whats up doc? Time to serve some Duck Amuck! (Bugs Bunny enter with his catch phrase "Ehhh what's up doc?" and then says he's gonna spit some rhymes. He also mentions Duck Amuck, a Looney Tunes Short.) Showing that cleary these guys just all suck! ' ''(Bugs says his raps are so good that all the other raps suck.) Daffy Duck : '''You're Despicable, I rap crazy til you choke (Daffy uses his phrase "You're Despicable", and then says he contains fast raps.) but lets end this all with... ' ''(However, Daffy says this rap should end with...) Porky Pig : '''Th-Th-Th-Thats All Folks! (...Porky Pigs stuttering his main catch phrase when a short is over, "Th-Th-Th-Thats All Folks!".) 'Hayao Miyazaki :' HOLD IT! I'm the one with the final say, (Miyazaki comes in and tells Porky he is the one to finish it.) Cartoons? Puppets? HA! Its clearly all about the anime. (Miyazaki says Anime is much better then Cartoons and Puppets since Anime brings more meaning while people refer Puppets and Cartoons as kid stuff.) Disney, you may have your kingdom, but I have my own in the sky! (Miyazaki then states Disney may have The Magic Kingdom,but it can't beat Miyazaki's Castle in The Sky, an anime movie.) Henson, Your flow is much as Super Grover can fly! (He then goes to Henson and says his flow is comparable to Super Grover flying. Usually in a Super Grover Segment, it begins with Grover crashing down to the ground meaning his flying isn't so good. Miyazaki is basically saying Henson's Flow sucks.) Now Jones, nobody knows you, this should just be a pinch, (He finally goes to Jones, who is the least known of the creators in this, as Miyazaki says this should be easy.) Go back to your animated cave and hang out with The Grinch. (Miyazaki says to hang in the cave and The Grinch he created from his Dr. Seuss Animated Adaption of How The Grinch Stole Christmas.) Now Totoro I just need you, no need for Sam and Friends so Spirited Away near and far. ' ''(He then tells Totoro to finish them off as he references Sam and Friends, the first show Jim create, Spirited Away, a film by Miyazaki, and Near and Far, that being from the song on Sesame Street known as Over, Under, and Through by Grover.) Totoro : '''YEAH! CAUSE AT LEAST WE DIDN'T END UP IN CARTOON ALL STARS! (Totoro then proceeds to inform them that unlike any of the other rappers, they weren't in Cartoon All-Stars to The Rescue, a very poor drug PSA TV special that featured characters from Ducktales, Muppet Babies, and Looney Tunes.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 1 Category:Jim Henson VS Walt Disney